


Your Turn To Cry Tonight

by apae (deadlynightshade)



Series: Bottom Lance Week 2020 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance Week 2020, Crying, Dom Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Keith tops from the bottom, M/M, Praise Kink, Restraints, Sub Lance (Voltron), bc I'm such a big switch klance fan that I didn't even realize lol, it's actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlynightshade/pseuds/apae
Summary: Keith edges a tied up and blindfolded Lance.Written for Bottom Lance Week, Day 4Prompts: Crying, Restraints + Edging (Day 3)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Bottom Lance Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 154





	Your Turn To Cry Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh okay shit happened and I haven't had the time to write much, so I'm even more behind than I was with these prompts...  
> edit: By the way, I'm so into switch klance that I hadn't even noticed while writing that Lance is not the actual bottom here, since Keith rides him, but he's definitely the sub in the situation, so I hope you can still enjoy it!  
> If not, see you next time ^-^

Lance honestly thinks he might die if Keith doesn’t let him come soon.

He’s blindfolded, lying with his limbs spread open on their bed, hands and feet tied up to the headboard as Keith bounces up and down on his cock.

His skin is disgustingly sweaty, probably flushed unnaturally, and he feels his thigh muscles trembling while his arms pull on the restraints. His head is thrown back, sinking in the pillow, and his throat hurts from all the whimpering and cursing he’s been doing. Oh, and from a ridiculous amount of sobbing. He feels the cold wetness of his tears, which are slowly soaking up the blindfold, adding to the mix of sensations that have been gradually working on overwhelming him.

But most importantly, he’s desperately begging Keith to let him come after _hours_ of edging.

“Keith, baby, I need- fuck, I don’t think I can take it anymore, please- babe, lemme come, I- I need to- please-“

Keith simply wraps a hand around Lance’s neck, his hips stuttering as he focuses on squeezing, cutting off his pathetic pleads.

“Shut up and take it.”

Lance feels a rather traitorous spike of arousal coiling in his gut at the sound of the same words he always uses on Keith when he’s in the mood to overstimulate him, when he’s relentlessly pounding into him, fucking him into multiple orgasms that leave his boyfriend trembling and uselessly trying to get away-

“I told you, it’s your turn to cry tonight,” adds Keith, his voice still hoarse and growly as he resumes the previous rough pace of his snapping hips. He rides Lance hard and fast, the sound of his ass cheeks slapping against Lance’s thighs echoing loudly in the room.

Lance lets out a broken moan, his mouth open and head thrown back in ecstasy as he’s forced to just _take_ it, feeling his cock throbbing painfully inside Keith, the pressure on his throat causing his eyes to roll back. He’s so close, so fucking close-

“Don’t you dare come before I give you permission, I’m still not finished with you. Got it?” Keith punctuates his words with slow, filthy grinds of his hips, purposefully clenching around Lance’s hard dick.

When he releases Lance’s throat and resumes his bouncing, the man gasps loudly, immediately rushing to mutter, “Keith, baby, fuck- I’m so close, please- I-“

“Hush, love. Make me come and I’ll think about it, yeah?”

Lance whines, a long, pained noise that is interrupted by a loud sob when Keith slams particularly hard onto him, the force of it mixed with the tightness around him hurting deliciously as he tries to fight off his impending orgasm.

Keith slaps his face and asks, tone suddenly hesitant, “Is that okay?”

Lance’s groan breaks, his lips curling into a small smile as he nods, body still trembling from the effort it takes not to give in to the crushing pleasure. “God, yes- but quick, please, Keith-“

“Fuck, Lance. What a good boy, darling- You’re such a caring boyfriend, huh?” Keith goads him, breath catching in his throat as he starts to nail his prostate, hands digging into Lance’s chest for purchase as he impossibly quickens his pace.

When another slap lands on his cheek, Lance groans, his own hips twitching, as if trying to get away and simultaneously fucking up into Keith, small curses making their way out of his dry lips, a litany of “yes, please, give it to me, come for me, baby.”

“I know you love it,” growls Keith, slapping him again,” you love being at my mercy, crying and begging as I do whatever I want with you,” another slap”, “you love being _used_ like this, yeah- haanh, fuck, I’m so fucking close, Lance, Lance, aah-“

When Keith’s hips begin to stutter, he settles his hands on Lance’s trembling thighs, squeezing tightly as he unabashedly chases his orgasm, the rolling of his hips increasing in velocity. Lance can almost picture him perfectly: eyes shut, head thrown back, hair a wild mess, sticking to his face and neck as he rolls those hips sinfully.

Lance feels his whole body tighten, muscles straining to fight against the climax that is almost being forced into him at this point. His sobbing never falters, his mouth releasing pathetic sounds of desperation as Keith’s relentless up and down and rhythmic clenching start to border on too much.

Keith finally comes with a long, loud groan, his nails digging into Lance’s skin painfully as he grinds his hips against him, panting and trembling so wildly that Lance can feel it despite his own uncontrollable twitching.

He chokes on a moan, the tightness around his cock just right, warm and wet and fluttering around him. He focuses on the burning ache of the nails digging into him, feeling so sensitive it really fucking hurts. He’s so close, so afraid that he might explode-

“Wow, so good for me, love. I could feel your dick twitching, reaching so deep inside me.”

When Keith finally rises, Lance’s cock slips out and slaps against his own stomach. Lance pitifully moans at the new stimulation and begs, choking on his cries, “fuck, Keith, I’ve been so good, _please_ \- lemme come now- it hurts, it hurts now, uggh-“

“Shh, baby, I’ll give you what you want, I just want you to do one last thing for me, okay? Can you do that? Be good for me?”

Lance nods through his crying, all broken gasps and small whines that sound desperate enough to make Keith reach out and caress his face, fingers softly tracing his heated cheeks.

Lance’s whole body is trembling, muscles painfully pulled taut as he gives short, aborted little thrusts upwards in a blind search for friction, the only movement he manages from his confines. He can’t help but squirm even more, despite his arms hurting from all the pointless pulling.

Keith’s hand wraps tightly around the base of his cock, causing him to cry out. A finger teases the head, softly tracing the slit, spreading the pre come that is oozing out of it. Then, that finger moves and reaches into his navel, playing with the pre come that has pooled inside. Despite the gesture being a warning, Lance is not at all prepared for the feeling of Keith’s wet, warm tongue coming to lap it up.

He instantly chokes on a whimper, his body stuttering even more as Keith’s tongue licks along his stomach, brushing against the tip of his aching cock a few times because of his own frantic twitching. “Fuck, I’m not gonna last like this- _please_ , babe- I need to- lemme come, please, Keith-“

“Take a deep breath and focus, love. I want to choke on your big dick before you come.”

And with that, Keith’s lips wrap around the head of his cock, tongue swirling around it and slurping loudly while his hand stays locked on the base. Lance’s hips automatically thrust up, sinking deeper inside Keith’s mouth as he lets out a broken “o-oh, s-shit” at the sensation.

Keith hums and a sudden wave of vibration shoots across Lance’s dick, shocking him like an electric bolt. He pants and chokes on the umpteenth sob of the night, feeling himself reach the back of his boyfriend’s warm throat. When Keith moans, Lance whimpers, eyes squeezing tightly behind the blindfold from both the intense pleasure and the knowledge that _he_ is the one making Keith feel good, causing him to groan in satisfaction with _Lance_ ’s cock filling his mouth – happily choking on it, wet and sloppy sounds soon filling the room alongside Lance’s moans.

Noticing with a particularly arousing type of dread that Keith casually continues to bob on his dick despite Lance’s obvious struggle and agony, he goes back to begging for mercy. “F-Fuck, Keith, I- I’m- _naanh_ \- let me come- please, I can’t- anymore-“

Still gripping him tightly at the base, Keith releases him with a loud intake of breath, panting and purposefully fanning air on his wet cock. The cold sensation makes Lance tremble and whine, even more so when another hand reaches down to play with his aching balls.

“Shit!”

In a matter of seconds Lance’s breathless moaning turns back into sobbing, spikes of pleasure coiling from his groin and reaching his tired and sore limbs, leaving him twitchy and sensitive and really fucking close-

“Baby, please- ple _eeh_ -“

“You’ve been very good, Lance,” says Keith, his voice sweet like honey as he viciously fondles his balls, squeezing them gently and firmly pressing a finger right behind them, Lance’s body trembling wildly in response. He’s so fucking close-

“You’re such a good boy, I believe you earned your reward, darling. You can come now. Come for me, Lance.”

The firm grip on the base of his cock falters and Keith’s hand immediately starts to pump him, one, two, three times before Lance is painfully throbbing, and then a thumb is pressing down on his hole, making him cry out a broken “fuu-ck” as he finally, _finally_ releases his first spurt of come.

“That’s it, love. Make a mess of my hand. So good for me.” Keith continues to milk him and guide him through his orgasm with filthy compliments, but Lance is lost to it all – his hips are jerking, muscles deliciously burning, eyes hurting from how tight he’s squeezing them, but he’s sobbing from absolute relief and revelling in the addictive mix of pain and pleasure, thanking his boyfriend over and over again for having given him the permission to come.

Whimpering breathlessly, he trembles through the aftershocks of his climax, heartbeat pounding loudly in his ringing ears for what feels like hours.  
Lance realizes he might have passed out only when he opens his eyes, still crusty from the many tears he shed before, and a bright light hits him all at once. He groans, arm automatically moving to shield his head and- oh, Keith must have also untied him when he removed the blindfold.

“Hey, welcome back.”

When he slowly opens his eyes again, Keith’s blurry face appears in front of him. He’s smiling that soft, fond smile reserved just for him, especially for the aftercare part of their sexy times.

And speaking of aftercare, he feels a light touch on his wrist, Keith’s hand caressing and massaging his tender skin and muscles. Lance grins, happy and content, absolutely ready to be pampered.


End file.
